froggyfreshrapfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Guy Shoes
Good Guy Shoes Dun took over control of me i tried to fight it off but these shoes got a hold of me, i stood up grabed my nerf pistol off of the shelf then headed out the front door to wreck somebodys health i walked over to james, he was chilling with his dame i roughed him up a little bit and jaked him for his chain pulled out my nerf gun so he didn't do a thang then i went to him and told him you aint ever out of range when the dramas starts nerf gun goes bang bang bang bang bang nerf gun'll leave you slain when i go insane theres bullets start to rain so what you want, main, your life or your chain i walked off with his chain in my hand left james lookin scared with poop stains in his pants i screamed back Bro i don't know whats going on then i turned around and grinned like an evil leprican hearts stars and horseshoes, clovers and blue moons, you'll become a bad guy, when you wear the good guy shoes, you'll put them on your feet then you won't know what to do when you wear them good guy shoooooes i tried to take the shoes off but they wouldn't budge for a second i would be myself but then i would be doug, staring people down, wearing a mean mug, walking through the streets like a red headed thug then who could it be but that big fool big blue, i told him give me all the cash the kicks too co-operate this is the only chance i'll give you, and if you call the cops i know exactly where you live blue i walked away screaming bro that wasn't me that was doug please help me get these shoes off my feet but big blue was scared sensless i left that fool defenseless i was living on the fringes coming off the hinges not happy with big blue and james too thinkin to myself why did i ever want them dang shoes i wanted em bad thought they'd make me cool but now my hair is red and im acting like a fool hearts stars and horseshoes, clovers and blue moons, you'll become a bad guy, when you wear the good guy shoes, you'll put them on your feet then you won't know what to do when you wear them good guy shoooooes so there i was wearing those stupid good guy shoes possesed by the evil spirit of doug, the irish thug then i came across the only person in the streets who could bring all this to an end, john jimmy then i came across hat old fool john jimmy and i approached him and told him son you best not get lippy anything ya got well send your best gimi and lets make it quick, i aint tryin to get freindly then he pulled a switched blade and began to stick me then he pulled it out and put it back in me i was losing lots of blood i was getting dizzy he must've sabbed me 40 times maybe even 50 i looked down and the knife was sticking out my chest but it wasn't over yet now you gotta hear the rest he took a step back, put up both his dukes threw a mean uppercut and knocked me off my shoes i returned to normal since the shoes were off my feet and jimmy turned around and just went walking down the street i swallowed so much blood, i was feeling sick now i had to go home and throw away those evil kicks hearts stars and horseshoes, clovers and blue moons, you'll become a bad guy, when you wear the good guy shoes, you'll put them on your feet then you won't know what to do when you wear them good guy shoooooes good guy shoooes why are you so evil you caused me so much trouble i gotta put you in the trash, good guy shooes i wish i never met you because now i just hate you i gotta put you in my past gooooood guuyyyy shooes... Villains *Doug *Giant Jimmy *James *Big Blue Protagonists *Froggy Fresh Plot Froggy Fresh is possesed by Doug the irish thug. He then robs James and Big Blue, but as a result is the victim of a stabbing carried out by Giant Jimmy. Due to this, he is punched out of the shoes and goes home to throw them away. but at the end a Kid gets ahold of them and is possesed by Doug. Category:Songs